


Heart(s), breaking.

by winged-things (damedeleslac)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heartbreaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/winged-things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearts are easily broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart(s), breaking.

Disclaimer: Not mine, only borrowing.

 

 

Heart(s), breaking. 

 

 

 

Jordan .

 

(Today) her heart breaks twice.

More than that, but twice because of Nathan and the woman who doesn’t know she’s Audrey Parker.

In spite of everything that’s happened, Nathan is a good man, a man of his word.

She wants to stop him; and stop her heart breaking the first time, when he takes his gun back, explains everything to Audrey and kisses her.

She doesn’t. Because she doesn’t want to live like this anymore.Can’t live like this anymore.

Then Lexi asks who Audrey is and her heart breaks for the second time. 

 

^^^ 

 

Jennifer .

 

She’s had her heart broken a few times, broken a couple too. She knows what it looks like, knows how it feels.

Today, Audrey-who-is-Lexi is breaking more than anyone’s fair share of hearts.

Though shattered may be a better way to describe Vince, Dave and Jordan.

And Duke and Nathan’s hearts have been ripped out of their chests and dropped in a blender.

She’s probably the only one looking close enough to see that Lexi’s heart is just as broken.

 

^^^

 

Lexi .

 

William (annoying, cryptic, infuriating, William) was right, as it turned out.

She wishes he hadn’t been. His name is Nathan.

And she doesn’t know how she knows that (or how to explain how she knows).

But his hand is warm on her skin and he’s looking at her like he hasn’t seen her in a millennia.

All she can do is look back, because this, this is what William had been talking about.

The Big Love Stuff.

She knows he’s talking and for some reason, he’s put a gun in her hand. And then he’s kissing her.

And for a moment she stops wishing that William hadn’t been right and starts wishing that time would stand still.

It feels as if this kiss; that makes her heart ache and maybe even break a little, has been a long time coming and she’d really like an encore performance. 

Her heart definitely breaks (she’s never been that lucky in love) when, after the kissing, he aims the gun at his heart and tells her to break his.

She knows his name is Nathan and more than anything she want to be Audrey, who is loved by him. But if being Audrey means she has to kill him, she’d rather be Lexi.

(She can break his heart without shooting him.) 

 

 

 


End file.
